Selection
by Jirinkey
Summary: Memiliki keberuntungan, menyembunyikan perasaan, mendapatkan kesialan, merasakan penghinaan, menemukan sosok pelindung, dan pada akhirnya ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit. BTS fict; HopeV! KookV! [top!Hoseok,Jungkook. bottom!Taehyung]


Taehyung itu beruntung. Itulah yang disimpulkan Jimin terhadap sahabatnya.

Terlahir di keluarga kaya raya, memiliki rumah megah di kampung halamannya, tinggal di apartemen mewah, memiliki rupa tampan serta manis di wajah yang terpahat sempurna itu, memiliki sifat menyenangkan, banyak orang menyukainya, memiliki otak pintar, bahkan Taehyung kini bisa menjadi pengacara terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Jujur saja, Jimin selalu merasa cemburu tiap melihat wajah sahabatnya muncul di televisi dengan judul yang sama di tiap berita tentangnya; _Seorang Pengacara yang belum pernah kalah selama berkiprah di dunia hukum, Kim Taehyung._ Namun Jimin tahu, kerja keras Taehyunglah yang membuatnya bisa terkenal, dan mengingat hal itu membuat rasa cemburu Jimin berubah menjadi perasaan bangga.

"Siapa klienmu kali ini, Tae?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang kemenangan Taehyung melawan Jaksa Choi yang terkenal dengan kegarangannya.

Taehyung memasang pin kecil yang menjadi tanda pengenal bahwa ia adalah seorang pengacara, pemuda berambut merah itu melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat dapur, "Seorang pemuda bernama Kim Namjoon, ia digugat memperkosa teman kerjanya sendiri."

Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir Jimin, "Pasti itu kasus yang sulit." Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya tidak, aku bahkan sudah tahu siapa tersangka yang sesungguhnya berkat Yoongi-hyung."

"Benarkah? Wow, sesuai dugaan, kekasihku dan sahabatku memang yang terbaik." Jimin memasang senyuman manis sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya, Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, "Kau berlebihan, Chim. Oh ya, kudengar kau harus menyelesaikan dua kasus secara bersamaan?"

Jimin mendesah lelah, ia mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi ia biarkan menyala, "Kadang aku benci harus menjadi detektif, kasus yang kutangani tidak mudah tapi pria gendut berkumis itu terus memintaku mengambil dua kasus sekaligus. Dia sudah gila."

"Kau harus tetap semangat, itu artinya sebentar lagi kau akan naik pangkat," Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jimin. Tak berapa lama Jimin merasakan tepukan pelan di pundak kirinya, ia menggangguk pelan lalu bertanya pada Taehyung, "Omong-omong, siapa lawanmu di sidang kasus Kim Namjoon ini?"

"Aku kurang tahu tapi kemarin aku mendengar ada yang bilang kalau Jaksa Jeon yang akan turun tangan."

.

.

 **Selection**

 _ **Cast:**_

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 _Slight_!Park Jimin, Min Yoongi.

 _ **Pair:**_ KookV, HopeV and others (ofc, its uke!V)

 _ **Warn:**_ BL. OOC.

Beberapa kata yang tidak pantas, typo banyak bertebaran.

.

.

" _You can't lose what you never had, you can't keep what isn't yours, and you can't hold onto someone who doesn't want to stay."_

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang ditata sebegitu rapinya hingga dahinya terlihat menatap tajam pemuda bersurai merah terang di hadapannya.

"Oh,"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelahnya, Taehyung jelas tahu kalau tepukan tangan dari pemuda di depannya ini tidak memiliki arti yang bagus, "kita bertemu lagi, Pengacara Kim." Senyuman penuh kearoganan tercetak di wajah Jaksa Jeon yang begitu mempesona.

"Kuharap kau tidak kalah lagi, Jaksa Jeon."

Jaksa Jeon bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu tertawa hambar, tawanya memenuhi ruangan sidang sepi yang hanya diisi dengan eksistensi dua orang dengan tatapan benci yang terpancar.

"Kupastikan kali ini kita _draw_ , Pengacara Kim, persiapkan dirimu untuk sidang nanti."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih telah mengingatkan dan kuharap kau juga siap menerima hasil keputusan Hakim nanti."

Jungkook melirik kearah Taehyung yang keluar dari ruang sidang, " _Cih_ , percaya diri sekali."

.

.

"Kasus nomor seratus lima puluh tujuh," Hakim berambut putih itu berucap dengan tegas, "Berkas kasus, pemerkosaan di gudang tempat perbelanjaan."

"Kami sekarang akan memulai sidang."

Hakim berambut putih itu menatap kearah Jaksa, "Penuntut dapat membuat pernyataan pembuka." Jungkook berdiri lalu membungkuk sebentar lalu mulai mengeluarkan pernyataannya.

"Pada tanggal lima belas Juli tahun dua ribu lima belas, sekitar pukul delapan malam. Kim Namjoon-ssi dan Lee Rinyoung-ssi adalah pekerja paruh waktu di supermarket milik Kang Gyuwon-ssi. Sementara Lee Rinyoung-ssi sedang mengambil beberapa stok makanan ringan di gudang, ia dilecehkan lalu dibunuh ketika lampu padam." Jungkook mengambil nafas sejenak lalu mencuri pandang kearah terdakwa yang menunduk sejak sidang dimulai, "Terdakwa dinyatakan bersalah karena hanya dirinya lah yang berada disekitar tempat kejadian perkara saat itu."

Beberapa pasang mata yang duduk di bangku penonton menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan marah, "Dan oleh karena itu, menurut Undang-Undang Acara Pidana Bab dua ratus enam puluh Pasal satu, penuntut mendakwa Kim Namjoon-ssi sebagai pelaku pelecehan serta pembunuhan tersebut."

Hakim menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik, tergugat bisa membuat pernyataan."

"Ya," Taehyung berdiri, membungkuk beberapa detik lalu mulai mengeluarkan pernyataannya, "Terdakwa menyangkal segala tuduhan sebagai pelaku atas pelecehan dan pembunuhan Lee Rinyoung-ssi."

Suara bisikan penonton terdengar di telinga Taehyung namun ia mengabaikannya, "Hakim yang terhormat, terdakwa tidak pernah melakukan pelecehan apalagi membunuh teman kerjanya sendiri. Bukankah itu benar, Kim Namjoon-ssi?"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dua kali, masih dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Kang Gyuwon-ssi mengklaim bahwa dirinya melihat Lee Rinyoung-ssi dengan keadaan berantakan dan tak bernyawa di pelukan Kim Namjoon-ssi, tetapi nyatanya terdakwa hanya ingin membantu rekan kerjanya yang dilecehkan dan dibunuh malam itu."

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi 'penggugat' berdiri sambil menggebrak meja pelan, "Darimana kau tahu kalau pemuda sialan itu hanya ingin membantu?!" Jungkook menahan pundak Gyuwon yang hendak memberontak. "Tenang, Tuan Kang, anda bisa dikeluarkan jika bertindak seenaknya," bisik Jungkook tegas.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil, "Tentu saja saya tahu, terdakwa menunjukkan baju yang ia pakai saat itu dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau terdakwa melakukan pelecehan dan pembunuhan."

Hening sejenak sebelum Taehyung melanjutkan pernyataannya, "Sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Kang Gyuwon-ssi. Hakim, apa boleh saya bertanya satu pertanyaan saja?" Hakim sedikit mempertimbangkan namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kang Gyuwon-ssi, bagaimana bisa listrik di supermarket anda padam padahal tidak ada pemadaman listrik bergilir di sekitar lingkungan supermarket anda," Gyuwon menatap Taehyung tajam namun Taehyung mengacuhkannya, "dan juga terdakwa bilang kepadaku kalau sebelumnya supermarket anda tidak pernah mati lampu secara tiba-tiba. Bisa anda jelaskan?"

Jungkook berdiri lalu menunjuk Taehyung geram, "Hakim yang terhormat, tergugat saat ini sedang berspekulasi. Listrik supermarket milik Tuan Kang bisa saja bermasalah."

"Kurasa kau perlu memperhatikan bagaimana caramu menunjuk orang, Jaksa. Itu tidak sopan sama sekali," Taehyung memasang senyum miring, "dan aku bisa meyakini kalau listrik di supermarket Tuan Kang tidak bermasalah karena ia baru memperbaikinya tepat dua hari sebelum kejadian."

Hakim mengetuk palunya sekali, "Tergugat, anda bisa duduk kembali. Jaksa, dimohon untuk tidak menyebabkan keributan di ruang sidang."

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk kembali, mereka masih saling melempar tatapan tajam.

Hampir satu jam telah berlalu dan Hakim pun akhirnya meminta Penggugat dan Tergugat mengeluarkan argumen penutup terakhir untuk mencapai vonis.

"Silahkan membuat keputusan berdasarkan pada kumpulan bukti yang ditunjukkan."

Taehyung berdiri, "Hakim yang terhormat, saya memiliki sebuah bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa terdakwa tidak bersalah sama sekali." Taehyung mengeluarkan dua lembar foto, "Ini adalah gambar ruangan kerja Kang Gyuwon-ssi, lalu ini adalah gambar gudang di supermarket milik Kang Gyuwon-ssi."

"Sebelumnya saya ingin memberi penjelasan," Taehyung menunjuk kearah proyektor yang menampilkan dua gambar yang ia bawa tadi, "saya mendapat gambar ini dari Detektif Min yang mendapat tugas untuk mengecek isi ruangan Kang Gyuwon-ssi. Dan bisa dilihat, ada sebuah pintu yang warna hampir sama seperti dinding, itu jelas sekali bukan pintu masuk atau pintu keluar. Saat saya bertanya pada Detektif Min, dia berkata kalau pintu itu berhubungan dengan salah satu ruangan."

Taehyung tertawa dalam hati begitu melihat wajah gugup Gyuwon, "Di bagian gudang, ada satu pintu juga yang warnanya hampir sama dengan warna dinding pula. Itu bukanlah pintu masuk karena pintu masuk berada di utara dan pintu keluar berada di selatan, tapi pintu mencurigakan ini terdapat di bagian barat gudang."

"Mungkin Kang Gyuwon-ssi tidak tahu, tapi saya sempat datang ke tempat kejadian perkara bersama Detektif Min dan masuk kedalam pintu tersebut," suara Taehyung terdengar begitu tegas hingga membuat Gyuwon berkeringat, "ada dua benda yang saya temukan di dalam pintu yang ternyata berhubungan dengan gudang itu."

Sebuah baju dengan banyak bercak darah dan aroma sperma yang masih menyengat serta sebuah pisau lipat yang di ujungnya terdapat darah yang mulai mengering. Taehyung mengeluarkan dua barang itu dari dalam kantong kertas yang ia bawa.

"Ukuran baju ini XXL, dan tidak mungkin kalau terdakwalah yang memiliki baju ini." Taehyung memberikan baju itu kepada Hakim untuk diperiksa, "Ini asli," gumam Hakim Yoo sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Terakhir, sebelum saya menutup argumen saya, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di otak saya sedari tadi."

Taehyung bertatapan mata dengan Jungkook, mengeluarkan seringai paling licik yang ia punya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gyuwon.

"Lee Rinyoung-ssi masih berumur lima belas tahun, kenapa anda membiarkannya bekerja paruh waktu? Bukankah sudah ada hukum tersendiri untuk itu?"

.

.

"Sialan, manusia congkak itu bahkan terus berbicara sampai aku tidak sempat mengeluarkan semua bantahanku!" Jungkook membasahi wajahnya dengan air, seorang pemuda dengan baju Jaksa bernama Jung Hoseok tertawa renyah, "Tugasmu bukan membantah, Jaksa Jeon. Kau itu Jaksa, kenapa kau berbicara seolah dirimu adalah Pengacara disini."

Tetes-tetes air menyusuri lekuk wajah Jungkook, pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap refleksi dirinya di kaca besar tepat dihadapannya, "Aku mengerti, Hoseok-hyung. Tapi dia terus mengatakan seluruh kebohongan yang ia miliki sampai aku tidak sempat membuat pernyataan yang bisa membuatku menang."

"Itu bukan kebohongan, Jaksa Jeon yang terhormat."

Jungkook dan Hoseok menoleh dan menemukan Taehyung melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil memasang wajah datar, "Bagiku itu semua hanya bualan. Dan kuucapkan selamat karena bualanmu terdengar begitu realistis hingga kau bisa menang kali ini." Jungkook berucap dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku mendapat bukti ini karena kerja kerasku, aku mendatangi tempat kejadian, memeriksa tiap CCTV yang bekerja sebelum listrik padam, tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk memenangkan kasus ini dan kau seenaknya berkata kalau ini hanyalah bualan?"

Taehyung berdecih, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Daripada kau menuduhku, lebih baik kau memikirkan cara agar kau bisa menang melawanku besok."

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, Taehyung sudah pergi, "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Pengacara Kim, dan pertama kalinya mendengar ia bicara. Dan aku terkesan. Pantas saja ia bisa menang, ia mengatakan segala yang ia pikirkan, bukan apa yang ia persiapkan. Dia hebat," ucap Hoseok, ia masih menatap kearah pintu toilet yang tertutup.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada kesal, Hoseok tertawa, "Ia pengacara yang jujur. Itu maksudku."

"Sepertinya kau mulai gila, hyung," Jungkook mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar toilet diikuti Hoseok dibelakangnya, "Dia memiliki banyak relasi dengan para detektif, itu membuatnya lebih mudah mendapat bukti-bukti kuat."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk, "Kurasa kau harus melakukan hal yang sama. Buatlah relasi sebanyak mungkin dengan—" Hoseok berfikir sejenak, Jungkook menatapnya bingung, "Dengan siapa?"

"Ah! Dengan para Hakim! Bukan untuk bersekongkol tapi untuk bertanya tentang hal-hal yang bisa membuat pengacara _knock out_."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, ia berfikir keras hingga kedua alisnya bertautan, "Kau tahu, hyung? Kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus."

"Benar, 'kan? Hakim pasti tahu apa saja yang menjadi kelemahan seorang pengacara!" Hoseok berkata dengan bangga, membuatnya ditinggal oleh Jungkook yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar sembari bergumam pelan, "…soal persekongkolan, kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi masih setia mendengarkan Taehyung yang terus mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya tentang seorang Jaksa arogan yang menuduhnya mengatakan bualan selama sidang, "Dia seperti itu karena dia kalah, Taetae." Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya, pada awalnya ia dan Jimin berencana melakukan kencan manis atas keberhasilan Jimin menyelesaikan satu kasus dari dua kasus sulit namun kehadiran Taehyung membuat sepasang kekasih itu menghela nafas di hari spesial mereka.

"Kau terganggu ya, hyung? Astaga, maaf!" Taehyung yang baru menyadari ekspresi jenuh dari keduanya segera berdiri lalu membungkuk beberapa kali, "Kalau begitu aku pergi, _bye_ ~"

Taehyung keluar dari _café_ itu dengan segelas kopi susu di tangannya, ia sempat bingung harus pergi kemana namun begitu ingat kalau ibu dan ayah beserta adik-adiknya akan mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya yang selama ini ia tempati bersama Jimin dan Yoongi hari ini, pemuda itu langsung berlari kencang tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang memerah karena terkena sedikit tumpahan kopi panasnya.

"Pengacara Kim?"

Langkah cepat Taehyung berhenti seketika begitu medengar suara yang memanggil namanya, ia menoleh, "Oh? Jaksa Jung, 'kan?" Hoseok tersenyum, menunjukkan senyuman cerah seribu watt-nya pada pengacara manis di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kalau tidak begitu penting, bisa aku permisi? Aku ada urusan," ucap Taehyung tak sabaran, Hoseok menatap tangan kiri Taehyung yang merah, "Sepertinya tangan kirimu perlu diberi obat. Sebentar, ada apotek di sebelah sana, kau duduk disini, jangan kemana-mana," perintah Hoseok sambil mendudukkan Taehyung di bangku kayu warna-warni yang terletak di depan sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

"Ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini." Taehyung bergerak gelisah, ia terus meniup tangan kirinya yang terasa panas, "Pakai obat ini dulu, baru kau pulang." Taehyung mendongak dan mendapati Hoseok berada di hadapannya, ia sedikit terkejut saat Hoseok memegang tangan kirinya hati-hati lalu mengolesi obat di sekitar telapak tangannya.

"Nah, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Eum, terima kasih, Jaksa—"

"Namaku Jung Hoseok, panggil saja Hoseok."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hoseok-ssi."

Hoseok tersenyum saat melihat punggung Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya karena pemuda berambut merah itu berlari dengan begitu kencang, "Ya, sama-sama, Taehyung."

.

.

Jungkook berjalan disekitar Yeouido dengan pakaian kasual, menikmati semilir angin malam ditemani sepeda kesayangannya membuat Jungkook sedikit melupakan penat karena tugas-tugasnya sebagai Jaksa.

Ayolah, menjadi Jaksa di usia dua puluh lima tahun itu sulit. Jungkook bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia kencan, yang pasti semenjak ia masuk kuliah jurusan hukum, ia lebih memilih menghafal isi Undang-Undang dibanding keluar masuk club malam seperti yang dilakukan temannya.

"Jungkook-ah?"

Sepeda Jungkook berhenti, ia menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya saat kuliah sedang berdiri di belakang sepedanya, "Changkyun?" pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Jungkook, "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jaksa?"

"Lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang Hakim." ucap Jungkook diselingi tawa, Changkyun ikut tertawa, "Aku merasa tersinggung, teman."

Jungkook langsung terdiam, "Oh? Kau seorang Hakim?" Changkyun mengangguk, "Kau tidak tahu? Hei, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau Seokjin-hyung juga seorang Hakim terkenal saat ini?"

Mata bulat Jungkook menjadi makin membulat. Seokjin atau Kim Seokjin lebih lengkapnya, merupakan sunbae paling terkenal saat ia kuliah dulu, Jungkook juga sering berbincang dengan Seokjin namun saat Seokjin lulus, Jungkook sudah putus kontak dengan sunbaenya itu. Hingga saat ini, Jungkook belum pernah bertemu Seokjin lagi.

"Kita bekerja di Pengadilan Busan dan bulan ini lima Hakim dari Busan pindah ke Seoul, aku dan Seokjin-sunbae termasuk kedalam lima Hakim itu."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, seketika ia kembali mengingat perkataan Hoseok di Gedung Pengadilan tadi siang.

"Changkyun-ah, apa kau bisa membantuku bertemu dengan Seokjin-hyung?"

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi baru kembali dari kencan mereka dan begitu masuk ke apartemen, mereka dikejutkan dengan keadaan apartemen yang berantakan.

"…Taehyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, namun kemudian seseorang berteriak dari arah dapur, "Aku disini!" kepala Taehyung menyembul dari balik sekat pemisah dapur dan ruang tamu, "Kenapa bisa berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi sambil memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen.

"Tadi Appa, Eomma, Eunjin, dan Jonggyu datang. Maaf ya, nanti akan kubersihkan, aku sedang mencuci piring sekarang!"

Jimin menggeleng pasrah, "Akan kubantu, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu tidur, besok kau ada sidang." Jimin berkata sambil melipat karpet berbentuk persegi dengan gambar Pororo milik Taehyung.

"Yoongi-hyung, kau tidur dulu sana, aku akan membantu Taehyung." Yoongi menolak perintah Jimin, "Aku tidak ada kasus besok, aku akan membantumu juga."

Dua detektif yang menjadi sepasang kekasih itu bersama-sama merapikan daerah ruang tamu sedangkan Taehyung sendiri masih sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan piring-piring bekas acara makan malam dengan keluarganya.

"Kenapa keluargamu tidak ada sekarang? Kemana mereka?" tanya Yoongi datang ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, Taehyung menaruh piring terakhir di tempatnya lalu melepas apron berwarna hijau milik Yoongi, "Mereka sudah pulang, aku sudah bilang untuk menginap saja malam ini tapi mereka bilang besok Eunjin ada kontes di sekolahnya jadi mereka pulang."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Keluargamu bahkan rela menempuh perjalanan panjang hanya agar bisa bertemu anggota keluarga yang sangat mereka banggakan," Taehyung ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoongi, "kau beruntung, Taehyung-ah."

"Kalau begitu aku harap keberuntunganku bertahan lama, hyung."

Tangan Yoongi bergerak untuk memberikan tepukan semangat di pundak Taehyung, "Besok ada sidang, 'kan? Tidurlah, jangan lupa minum vitaminmu." Taehyung berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya, "Kupikir aku akan tidur larut hari ini, ada beberapa bukti yang harus aku cek ulang."

"Memangnya sidang dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Yoongi sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya, "Sore hari."

"Siapa Jaksanya?"

"Mahluk arogan itu lagi," Taehyung menghela nafas lalu mengucapkan _selamat malam_ sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke kamarnya, "Jimin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoongi sedikit terkejut melihat Jimin yang dengan santainya berbaring tempat tidurnya.

"Karena satu kasusku sudah selesai kenapa tidak kita rayakan lagi malam ini?" Yoongi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

Pemuda berkulit sepucat salju itu menyibak selimut yang Jimin gunakan, "Idemu cukup bagus," Yoongi menyeringai kecil dan Jimin berkedip nakal, "Haruskah kita lakukan itu sekarang?"

"Aku siap kapanpun kau mau, hyung."

.

.

Taehyung melirik jam digital di dekat tangannya, pukul dua pagi. Ia kembali menatap tumpukan kertas dihadapannya dengan tatapan lelah, ia menguap beberapa kali bahkan matanya sempat tertutup untuk beberapa detik lalu terbuka lagi saat mendengar suara-suara dari luar.

"Kurasa semua sudah kuperiksa," Taehyung menguap, "aku harus tidur." Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya yang penuh kertas, ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan keluar lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Di sisi lain, Yoongi dan Jimin berbaring sambil terengah, "Hyung, tadi kau manis sekali." Jimin berucap sambil berusaha mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, Yoongi tertawa, "Diamlah, Jim."

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Jimin berbunyi, "Angkatlah, pasti itu panggilan penting," ucap Yoongi sembari mengenakan pakaian miliknya, Jimin duduk lalu mengambil ponselnya diatas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Yoongi, "Ini dari nomor yang tidak diketahui."

Yoongi melirik, "Angkat saja, Chim," ucapnya meyakinkan kekasihnya itu.

Jimin mengangkat panggilan, "Hah?" alis Jimin bertaut, "Iya, saya teman dari Kim Taehyung." Yoongi menatap Jimin cemas, wajah Jimin pun memucat semenjak ia menerima panggilan dari nomor itu.

"B-baik, terima kasih." Panggilan dimatikan, wajah pucat pasi Jimin membuat Yoongi khawatir, "Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya pemuda berkulit putih itu, Jimin menatap Yoongi kosong, tangannya bergetar.

"H-hyung," air mata di mata Jimin berdesak keluar, Yoongi mengusap punggung Jimin, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu, "H-hyung, p-paman dan bi-bi—mereka pergi—"

Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Punggung bergetar Jimin terus diusap oleh Yoongi dengan sabar, Yoongi sendiri sedang menahan tangisnya. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang akan Jimin katakan.

"Lebih baik kita tidur, Jim. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Taehyung memasuki Gedung Pengadilan dengan lesu, ia belum sempat sarapan karena Yoongi dan Jimin tidak ada di rumah dan tidak ada sisa makanan yang bisa ia makan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membeli makanan, hanya saja Taehyung terlalu malas untuk membeli.

"Pengacara Kim, selamat pagi!" Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan Hoseok tersenyum cerah kearahnya, "Oh, Jaksa Jung, selamat pagi."

"Apa tanganmu sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok sembari melihat kearah tangan kiri Taehyung, "Ah, ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, terima kasih sekali lagi, Hoseok-ssi."

Hoseok menggeleng cepat, "Tidak apa, omong-omong, kau bisa memanggilku Hyung, aku tahu aku lebih tua darimu." Taehyung tersenyum kikuk, "Tapi kita baru bertemu kemarin."

"Kau lucu sekali, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah mengetahui namamu dan kau juga sudah mengetahui namaku, bukankah bagus kalau kita menjadi teman mulai sekarang?" Hoseok tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Taehyung membalas uluran itu, "Baiklah, Hoseok-hyung, kau juga bisa memanggilku Taehyung saja."

Tangan Hoseok mengusak rambut merah Taehyung pelan, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Taehyung-ah, sampai jumpa." Taehyung tertegun dengan tingkah Hoseok, "Ah, iya, hyung. Hati-hati," ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

Taehyung melihat kepergian Hoseok dengan senyuman namun tiba-tiba suara dari perutnya membuatnya sadar dari lamunan dan Taehyung pun segera berjalan ke ruangannya di lantai empat.

" _Kau yakin?", "Tentu!"_

" _Tapi dia ini Pengacara Kim Taehyung yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata!"_

" _Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, hyung?"_

Langkah Taehyung berhenti tepat didepan ruangan Hakim, pintu itu terbuat dari kaca namun suara dari dalam bisa terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Taehyung, terutama tadi ia mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh seseorang dari dalam.

" _Entahlah, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku ragu."_

" _Ayolah, hyung. Kemenangan ada didepan kita, kau bisa menjadi Ketua Hakim dan aku bisa dikenal sebagai satu-satunya Jaksa yang mengalahkan Kim Taehyung."_

Mata Taehyung melebar, ia yakin kalau dua orang di dalam ruangan itu sedang bersekongkol untuk membuatnya kalah tapi siapa? Itu yang Taehyung tanyakan sedari tadi dalam otaknya.

" _Jungkook-ah, ini tidak semudah itu."_

" _Aku tahu, karena itu kita harus berjuang, hyung!"_

Tangan kanan Taehyung mengepal begitu mendengar nama itu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau dirinya ternyata dibenci sebegitu besarnya oleh Jungkook.

Namun saat Taehyung ingin mengintrupsi obrolan Jungkook dengan seorang Hakim didalam sana, ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya.

 _Chimchim is calling…_

Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah dengan perlahan, ia lalu berjalan cepat kearah toilet untuk menerima panggilan Jimin, entah kenapa Taehyung memilih toilet yang pasti ia ingin tempat sepi agar bisa leluasa mendengar Jimin berbicara di seberang.

"Halo, Chim. Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung tanpa basa-basi, raut wajahnya berubah saat mendengar ucapan Jimin dari ujung telepon, "Bicara yang jelas, Chim. Kenapa kau sesenggukan seperti itu?"

Taehyung terkejut saat melihat pintu toilet terbuka, namun ternyata Hoseok lah yang muncul, Hoseok terlihat terkejut namun ia segera melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Taehyung terangkat, ia berniat membalas lambaian tangan Hoseok namun saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yoongi dari seberang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tangan Taehyung turun dengan cepat bahkan saat ia belum membalas lambaian tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok melihat tubuh Taehyung mundur dengan tatapan mata kosong dan wajahnya berubah pucat, "Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok hati-hati, Taehyung menjatuhkan ponselnya hingga LCD barang mahal itu pecah, ia terduduk di lantai toilet yang dingin dengan air mata yang jatuh bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hoseok dengan sigap memeluk Taehyung, mungkin memang Hoseok tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung namun ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam sedang dirasakan Taehyung saat ini.

"H-hyung," Hoseok makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan lirih pemuda kurus dihadapannya ini, "O-orang tuaku, a-adikku, hyung!" suara tangisan Taehyung semakin keras, Hoseok membiarkan pemuda itu memukul punggungnya keras-keras.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

"Dimana Pengacara Kim?" bisik Jungkook pada Jaksa Han yang berada di sebelahnya, "Entahlah, apa dia tidak hadir hari ini?" tanya Jaksa Han balik, Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya.

"Apa pembela dari tergugat belum datang?" Hakim yang cukup muda bernama Seokjin itu bertanya, tidak ada yang menjawab, kebanyakan justru menanyakan hal yang sama.

Pintu ruang sidang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan jas rapi, "Maaf saya terlambat."

Jungkook dan Jaksa Han membulatkan mata mereka, "Saya Pengacara Jung akan menggantikan Pengacara Kim hari ini, saat ini Pengacara Kim berhalangan hadir jadi sayalah yang akan membela tergugat."

"…Hoseok-hyung?" gumam Jungkook tak percaya.

Seokjin selaku Hakim menatap Hoseok penuh tanda tanya, "Bukankah kau seorang Jaksa?" Hoseok berdiri lalu membungkuk sebentar, "Saya resmi mengundurkan diri dari kejaksaan dua jam yang lalu dan disini saya kembali sebagai seorang Pengacara."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jungkook sinis, ia tidak pernah tahu Hoseok akan mengundurkan diri karena selama ini Hoseok selalu membanggakan profesinya sebagai Jaksa, tak pernah sekalipun Hoseok berkata ingin mengundurkan diri.

"Saya sudah meminta izin dan saya diperbolehkan. Hakim yang terhormat, kenapa tidak kita mulai saja sidangnya?" Hoseok tersenyum kecil, Seokjin dan Jungkook saling bertukar pandang, "Baiklah. Sidang kasus nomor seratus enam puluh—"

"Mohon maaf, Hakim yang terhormat." Hoseok berdiri lalu menatap langsung kearah Jungkook yang juga menatap kearahnya, "Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau segala persekongkolan atas jenis apapun tidak pernah diperbolehkan di dunia hukum, saya harap anda mengingatnya dengan baik."

Seokjin tersedak air liurnya sendiri, ia meminum air yang disediakan lalu mengangguk, "Terima kasih, saya akan mengingatnya. Saya harap tidak ada persekongkolan di sidang kali ini. Bisa saya mulai sidang kali ini?"

"Tentu."

.

.

Taehyung menatap keempat foto yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang masih segar, ia bersujud kemudian, memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada anggota keluarganya.

Jimin dan Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang menangis saat ia bersujud, tentu saja mereka mengerti rasa sakitnya Taehyung, ditinggal keluarganya secara tiba-tiba tentu meninggalkan bekas yang begitu membentang di hatinya, namun Jimin dan Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membantu Taehyung menyembuhkan luka di hati itu tanpa membiarkan seorang pun menaburkan _garam_ diatas bentangan luka itu.

"Taehyung-ah," Jimin mengusap punggung Taehyung yang tak kunjung bangun dari sujudnya, "relakan mereka ya?" Taehyung akhirnya duduk, ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan paling menyedihkan yang pernah Jimin lihat.

"Kenapa harus bersama? Kenapa harus keempatnya meninggal bersamaan?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada lirih, air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Taehyung, "Baru kemarin sore aku bermain air dengan Jonggyu dan Eunjin, baru kemarin malam aku makan bersama keluargaku setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu, baru kemarin Yoongi-hyung bilang aku beruntung memilki keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Baru kemarin aku bersenang-senang dengan keluargaku dan sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada."

Jimin tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, ia tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Taehyung, "Tapi bukan berarti kau kehilangan semua orang yang menyayangimu, ada aku dan Yoongi-hyung disini. Kita selalu menyayangimu dan akan selalu ada untukmu."

Hening kemudian menyelimuti ruangan itu, hanya ada suara isakan Taehyung dan gumaman penyemangat dari Jimin serta Yoongi yang berdiri sambil menahan air matanya.

"Taehyung-ah!" Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan Hoseok datang dengan penuh keringat, "Apa yang Jaksa lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin dingin, Hoseok menggeleng, "Aku adalah pengacara. Aku yang menggantikan Taehyung di sidangnya tadi." Hoseok menunjukkan pin kecil yang dipasang di jasnya.

Taehyung berdiri lalu membungkuk sempurna pada Hoseok, "Terima kasih, hyung." Hoseok menyuruh Taehyung berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung, "Jangan menangis lagi, Tae." Jari-jari Hoseok bergerak mengusap air mata yang kembali jatuh melintasi pipi halus Taehyung.

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Pengacara itu, hyung?" Keempat orang itu menoleh dan melihat Jungkook menatap mereka dingin, rahang Hoseok mengeras, "Jaga ucapanmu, Jeon."

Yoongi menarik Taehyung agar berdiri di belakangnya, sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok berdiri di depan keduanya, "Kenapa kalian repot-repot sekali melindungi pengecut kecil itu? Kematian itu takdir, harusnya dia bisa mengatasi hal kecil seper—"

"Hal kecil katamu?"

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook, menatapnya tepat di kedua bola mata Jungkook yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya, "Saat ayahmu, ibumu, kedua adikmu, terhempas ke jurang, meninggal secara bersamaan—kau bilang itu hal kecil?" mata merah Taehyung dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuat penampilan Taehyung terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kurasa yang kecil adalah otakmu, Jaksa Jeon."

Taehyung tertawa hambar kemudian, tatapan mata Jungkook bertambah dingin, "Aku? Aku berotak kecil?" Jungkook mencengkram pundak Taehyung dengan begitu kuat hingga Taehyung meringis pelan dan membuat Hoseok mendorong bahu Jungkook.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan gunakan akal sehatmu, Jaksa Jeon. Taehyung sedang berduka dan tunjukkan sopan santunmu sebagai seorang mahluk berpendidikan." Suara tajam Hoseok sama tajamnya dengan tatapan matanya.

Jungkook menatap kearah Taehyung kemudia mengalihkannya kearah Hoseok, "Ini akan sulit bagiku—" Jungkook terdiam sejenak, "karena seorang penjilat dan seorang pengkhianat berada di satu kubu."

Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan langsung memberi tinjuan keras tepat di rahang, "Sulit? Memang hal apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh penuduh brengsek sepertimu, _hah_?"

Jimin awalnya ingin menahan Yoongi namun Yoongi menolak, "Bisakah kau pergi sekarang selagi aku masih bisa bersabar?" ucap Yoongi telak, Jungkook berdiri mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kuharap kau senang sekarang, Hoseok-hyung."

Jimin menunduk dalam, sedikit melirik kearah Taehyung yang masih terlihat kacau, ia gagal melindungi Taehyung. Ia membiarkan _garam_ tersebar diatas luka yang membentang di hati Taehyung.

.

.

Seokjin memberikan sekaleng _cola_ dingin pada Jungkook yang sibuk dengan luka kecil di ujung bibirnya, "Kau cukup gila tadi, Kook."

Ya, Seokjin mendengar semua, ia sejak awal mengikuti Jungkook dan Hoseok yang berlari menuju rumah tempat orang-orang memberikan penghormatan terakhir namun ia tak menyangka kalau Jungkook akan membuat keributan seperti itu.

"Hyung," Jungkook menatap langit malam dengan tatapan kosong, "apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" tanya Jungkook tanpa menatap Seokjin.

Pemuda yang lebih tua menegak _cola_ nya, "Aku tahu kau marah karena Jaksa Jung tiba-tiba berpihak pada Pengacara Kim, tapi itu bukan cara yang tepat," Seokjin menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam, "Pengacara Kim sedang berduka dan kau membuatnya semakin terluka."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jungkook menghela nafas, tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis. "Aku tidak tahu kalau tindakanku membuat Pengacara Kim terluka," Seokjin menepuk pundak Jungkook, "Aku mengerti, kau menyayangi Jaksa Jung seperti kakakmu sendiri dan kau tidak ingin Jaksa Jung pergi, 'kan? Aku mengerti."

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" wajah Jungkook basah dengan air mata, Seokjin tersenyum, "Minta maaf adalah jalan terbaik, Jungkook-ah, percaya padaku."

Tawa hambar Jungkook mengudara, "Aku memanggil Pengacara Kim seorang penjilat dan menyebut Hoseok-hyung seorang pengkhianat. Apa mereka akan menerima maafku?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap, "Pengacara Kim bukanlah tipe orang pembenci dan Jaksa Jung pasti memaafkanmu, ia hanya kecewa padamu."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

.

.

Taehyung menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan tempelan bintang-bintang _glow in the dark_ , tempelan itu diberikan oleh Jonggyu kemarin, adiknya itu bilang kalau itu adalah hasil tugas prakaryanya dan ia ingin Taehyung selalu mengingatnya dengan memasang bintang-bintang itu di kamarnya.

Ia menoleh dan menatap foto keluarganya yang diambil dua bulan lalu, itu diambil pada saat mereka piknik di Daegu bersama Jimin dan Yoongi, "Kalian pasti sangat ingin bertemu Tuhan ya sampai meninggalkanku sendirian?" gumam Taehyung, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh membasahi bantal yang ia tiduri.

"Eomma, aku ingin jujur sekarang."

Taehyung mengusap air matanya kasar, "Aku—mempunyai rasa terpendam pada Jaksa Jeon," suara kecil Taehyung memecah keheningan di kamarnya.

"Kau terkejut, 'kan? Aku juga. Tidak ada yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, namun di sidang Kim Namjoon, kenapa dia begitu mempesona, Eomma. Aku ingin menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar tapi aku yakin dia akan memanggilku _jalang_ setelah itu, karena itu aku memberinya tatapan benci— _tapi itu palsu_."

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin tertawa, ia bercerita layaknya gadis remaja kasmaran, "Dan hari ini dia bersekongkol dengan Hakim untuk mengalahkanku, memanggilku penjilat, bahkan menganggap kematian keluargaku seperti sebuah lelucon."

"Kurasa aku memang menyukai orang yang salah, Eomma."

Taehyung kembali berbaring menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya, "Namun tiba-tiba Hoseok-hyung datang seperti hembusan angin musim semi, memberikan semangat bahkan bersedia mengundurkan diri dari impiannya demi aku."

"Harusnya aku menyukai Hoseok-hyung, bukan Jeon Jungkook. Eomma, tolong beritahu Tuhan untuk menghapus perasaanku pada Jaksa Jeon, bisakah?"

.

.

"Eum, hai?"

Hoseok menatap Jungkook datar, sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Jaksa berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba membunyikan bel rumahnya dan membangunkan Hoseok dari tidurnya.

"Pergilah," ucap Hoseok singkat dan nada datar terdengar begitu jelas, Jungkook menunduk, ini pertama kalinya Hoseok mengeluarkan nada bicara datar kepadanya. Dan itu artinya Hoseok _benar-benar_ marah.

Pintu apartemen Hoseok hendak ditutup namun tangan Jungkook menahannya, "Aku minta maaf." Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, udara dini hari yang dingin tidak menjadi halangan Jungkook untuk meminta maaf.

"Lalu?"

Sungguh, ekspetasi Jungkook akan Hoseok yang memaafkannya lalu memeluknya hancur berkeping-keping, realita yang ia hadapi justru menimbulkan goresan kecil di hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jungkook mengucapkan kata itu lagi, namun Hoseok masih membalasnya dengan perkataan ketus, "Setelah bersekongkol dengan Hakim, memanggil Taehyung penjilat, menyebutku sebagai pengkhianat. Kau hanya berkata maaf?"

"Maaf."

"Tidak ada gunanya, Jaksa Jeon." Hoseok membersit pelan, "Kau membuat kesalahan, kesalahan besar. Dan yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya minta maaf di depan pintu apartemenku? Apa kabar dengan Pengacara Kim?"

Jungkook membungkuk membentuk sudut siku-siku yang begitu sempurna, "Aku bersalah, hyung. Maafkan aku." Hoseok terdiam, ia melihat punggung yang membungkuk itu bergetar. Wajah Hoseok otomatis melunak, ia kembali mengingat saat-saat bahagianya bersama Jungkook; saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di persidangan, saat mereka menonton film dewasa bersama, saat mereka melakukan hal konyol bersama. Bagi Hoseok, Jungkook adalah sosok adik yang perhatian dan peduli dengannya, dan saat ini Hoseok hanya kecewa, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa benci di hatinya.

"Masuklah, udara menjadi semakin dingin, aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai seorang pembunuh karena membiarkanmu mati kedinginan."

Wajah bersalah Jungkook masih tercetak jelas dan Hoseok jelas tahu kalau itu artinya Jungkook benar-benar menyesal, "Siapa yang menyadarkanmu?" tanya Hoseok sembari menatap Jungkook intens, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk, "Seokjin-hyung."

"Aku ingin memaafkanmu, tapi—" Jungkook mendongak, memberanikan dirinya untuk bertatapan mata langsung dengan Hoseok, "aku ragu."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tadi aku bertindak bodoh hanya karena aku takut aku kehilanganmu, hyung. Kau sudah seperti kakak bagiku dan aku takut kau meninggalkanku seperti Wonwoo-hyung."

Hoseok kembali mengingat cerita Jungkook tentang Wonwoo, kakak kandung Jungkook yang sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena sebuah penyakit. Lalu secara refleks, tangan Hoseok bergerak ke pundak Jungkook, memberi tepukan pelan disana lalu tersenyum hangat, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku mundur dari kejaksaan murni karena aku ingin, jangan salahkan Pengacara Kim."

"Hyung, memaafkanku?"

"Yah, sebagai sosok kakak dan seorang inspirator untukmu, aku memaafkanmu." Hoseok tersenyum, dan Jungkook menunjukkan deretan gigi putih dan dua gigi depannya yang panjang. "Inspirator? Inspiratorku itu Jaksa Choi bukan Pengacara Jung." Jungkook memutar bola matanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Bukankah dulu kau sangat mengidolakanku? Bahkan aku melihat ada _banner_ kecil bertuliskan namaku disana, dasar bocah."

"Jiwoo-noona yang memberikannya padaku saat aku berlibur ke Gwangju!" Jungkook mengelak dan membuat Hoseok tertawa. "Noonaku memberikan itu padamu? Wah, aku harus menelfonnya setelah ini."

Jungkook terkekeh lagi, "Jangan bilang kalau kau mengetahuinya dariku!" Hoseok mengangguk lalu mengedipkan salah satu matanya, "Tenang saja."

"Eum, hyung?" Hoseok menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah serius, " _Yep_?"

"Apa kau mencintai Pengacara Kim?"

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kantor yang biasanya ia tempati, sepi seperti biasa namun ada yang berbeda, karena meja kerjanya yang berada tepat di sebelah meja kerja miliknya telah terisi. Ada Hoseok yang sedang serius memeriksa berkas-berkas disana.

 _Bahkan aku hanya izin tiga hari, tapi suasana kantor sudah berubah,_ pikir Taehyung sembari menatap kosong kearah Hoseok.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Pengacara Kim. Hari ini cerah, 'kan?" Hoseok tersenyum hingga giginya terlihat, Taehyung membalas dengan anggukan pelan dan senyuman kecil. "Kau harus bersemangat hari ini, Tae, Pengacara Goo akan mentraktir kita nanti siang."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Pengacara Goo? Traktir? Memangnya ada apa?" Hoseok menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menarik pipi Taehyung, pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Dia akhirnya berhasil memenangkan sidang dengan lancar, dia sudah tidak gugup lagi saat bicara di ruang sidang. Dia melakukannya dengan baik."

"Oh, Hoseok-hyung! Kau terdengar seperti pengacara senior disini!" Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu menaruh tasnya dan duduk di kursinya, Hoseok tersenyum, pada akhirnya Taehyung bisa tertawa lagi setelah beberapa hari ini wajahnya selalu terlihat murung.

Hoseok memberikan sebatang permen _lollipop_ pada Taehyung, "Itu ucapan selamat karena Taehyung yang sebenarnya telah kembali." Taehyung menatap Hoseok bingung, "Taehyung yang sebenarnya?"

"Saat aku menengokmu ke apartemen, kau terlihat murung, tak bersemangat, dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu terlihat begitu jelas. Dan sekarang Taehyung yang ceria sudah kembali bekerja. Ah~ senangnya!" ucap Hoseok sembari menatap Taehyung jenaka, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali.

"Hoseok-hyung! Selamat pagi!"

Taehyung dan Hoseok menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat ada Jungkook yang membawa sebuah kantong kertas, "Oh ada Pengacara Kim? Selamat pagi!" Taehyung hanya mengangguk kaku, ia terkejut dengan Jungkook yang mendadak bertingkah baik padanya.

Jungkook mengambil sebuah kursi lalu duduk di depan meja kerja Taehyung, pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum, "Aku membeli dua porsi sup ayam pedas dengan mie dan satu porsi _bulgogi_ cumi, untunglah aku membeli lebih, Pengacara Kim bisa ikut sarapan bersama kita hari ini, hyung."

Hoseok mengambil dua buah mangkuk yang ia siapkan, memberikan satu mangkuk kepada Taehyung dan mangkuk satu lagi diletakkan didepannya. "Jungkook sudah berubah, tidak usah takut," ucap Hoseok saat melihat ekspresi ragu dari Taehyung.

Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk dari dalam kantong kertas yang ia bawa, "Pengacara Kim, ingin sup ayam pedas atau _bulgogi_ cumi?" Taehyung menunjuk kearah _bulgogi_ cumi dengan hati-hati.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok-hyung, aku bukanlah mahluk arogan seperti dulu, Pengacara Kim, santai saja denganku." Jungkook tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung tertegun, "I-iya."

Hoseok kemudian mengusak rambut merah Taehyung, " _Aigoo_ , imutnya," Taehyung kembali terkesiap pada hal yang dilakukan Hoseok. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan dua hal saat ini.

Perlakuan Jungkook dan perbuatan Hoseok.

Pada akhirnya, Tuhan membuat Taehyung dihadapkan pada dua pilihan.

Jungkook atau Hoseok?

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, KookV or HopeV?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: *** dihajar massa*

INI APAAAA ;-; yah, aku mau minta pendapat readers sekalian, maunya HopeV atau KookV? yang pasti keduanya sama-sama uke!V karena aku jadi tergila-gila sama keimutan Taetae sekarang (maafkan aku yang hiperbolis ini)

Dan, sebagai _daily reminder_ , jangan bawa serius fanfict ini. Aku nulis ini berbekal info dari drama, jadi kalau ada yang salah dari apa yang aku tulis diatas, tolong diberitahu~

Oh iya, aku bakal bales review kalian mulai dari **Upon Your Existence** , **Behind** , dan **Little Star** secepatnya.

Untuk Nagi (guest), maaf ya ff request kamu belum aku buat, aku sempet bikin tapi jadinya malah angst total dan terpaksa aku delete karena takut ngecewain kamu, jadi mohon ditunggu ya!

Sekian pidato(?) aku, semoga kalian suka fanfict ini. **Review juseyo~**

.

.

Lets be friend! PM aku aja, aku gak gigit kok /lambai-lambai :3


End file.
